


Punchies

by Xx_A_xX



Series: Little Skz Adventures! [17]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Han Jisung | Han, Age Play Caregiver Seo Changbin, Age Play Little Bang Chan, Age Play Little Hwang Hyunjin, Age Play Little Yang Jeongin | I.N, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Eventual Fluff, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_A_xX/pseuds/Xx_A_xX
Summary: When Hyunjin's gifts from the fan meet get taken away, tantrums start taking place resulting in three angry littles and two stressed caregivers.Little/s: Hyunjin, Jeongin and ChanCaregiver/s: Jisung and Changbin
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Little Skz Adventures! [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Punchies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from Kogane_no_Bara, thank you for requesting again I appreciate it!

"Come on we're going to be late!" Chan shouted with one foot out the door, it had been a hectic morning since nobody could find Minho. How do you lose a fully grown man? Well, to put it simply, he had fallen asleep while taking a shower. After the panic of finding a lost member, they had twenty minutes to get ready so everyone was a least a little bit stressed out.

Fan meetings were always an enjoyable experience for stray kids, talking to the people that stay by their side, support them endlessly and not to mention the cute gifts from stays. Ever since the boys had opened up about some of them being littles, most recently Hyunjin, the fans had been sending loving messages and drawing cute photos which they would always spend time to look through. 

Hyunjin had been worried more than the other littles in the group, being Jeongin and Chan, about what everyone outside of stray kids would think about him. In the end, he was beyond happy with everyone's reaction. 

It didn't take long for them to get to the fan meet on time at that, it had been going smoothly with the members talking to stays, singing some songs and teasing one another. Eventually, the time had come to the part that the fans adore, getting to interact with the idols one on one, giving letters and presents. Jeongin, Chan and Hyunjin all loved this part the most too, not only did they get to talk freely but they also were able to receive more plushies to play with once they got back to the dorms. 

Llamas, Hyunjin was starting to build up a collection of llama plushies, each different llama had its own design and in his head, they looked so bright, pretty and fluffy. It was no secret when it came to Hyunjin having a _slight_ obsession with cute things, in fact, it's one of the main ways he's able to slip so fast. Stays, taking advantage of this, all bought the littles of the group plushies to express their gratitude to the group and they knew their presents would be adored. 

There was no surprise when Jisung had looked to the side, checking in on him, to see he was slipping. It was the small things he noticed, the way he'd stroke the fur of the plushies absentmindedly, cute smiles breaking out onto his face and the way his thumb would itch towards his mouth before retreating back to the table. Jisung smiled slightly as he turned his attention back to the fan in front of him. 

It was when the managers came over, taking some of the gifts to make space for others when things got a little...worse...It was nearing the end of the fan meet but that didn't mean everything would go well. 

Hyunjin had been signing an album when his gifts started vanishing before his eyes, he snapped his eyes up once the fan had moved onto the next member. The manager didn't care, he was just doing his job after all but Hyunjin cared, he cared very much. Once a cheerful smile had now turned upside down, his eyes showed that of anger but he kept himself together until the final fan was out of the door and it just left the staff. 

His eyes lowered down to the final plushie sat on the table in front of him, it was a lovely pink colour with a soft fluffy texture and Hyunjin had fallen in love with it as soon as it fell into his hands. Once again, the manager came over grabbing the toy and taking it to wherever the land of plushies was, Hyunjin found himself wishing he were there. 

"No mine!" He wailed out suddenly, with all eyes on him he started screaming for the plush to be in his possession again but they had already been taken away and out of the door. The members were sure the fans would be able to hear but that didn't matter right now, the key issue was standing in front of them throwing a tantrum. 

Jisung stood up from his chair quickly jogging over to the little who's face was fuming red mixed with the tears that kept falling in frustration, all he wanted was his presents why were they being rudely taken away from him? 

"Hyunjin, we absolutely do not throw tantrums," Jisung hoped that would be enough, a long shot. Evidently, it didn't work, in fact, it made everything about ten times worse than it already was. Their manager had ushered out the staff; the caregivers were ever so thankful for that. The last thing they need is a hundred eyes witnessing the scene. 

Changbin side-eyed the other two littles in the group and it wasn't shocking to see that they had slipped and not into the happy bubbly space, more like the angry place filled with thunderstorms. Changbin wanted to shout at whoever decided it was a good idea to take away toys and plushies from a little, as did Jisung but that wouldn't help anyone right this second.

"Binnie want! Binnie want!" Chan and Jeongin started screaming at him, it was at this moment that Changbin hated the domino effect. 

The other members, Minho, Seungmin and Felix had run off to find the damned gifts to prevent any further screaming sessions. Back where 3 wailing littles were, Jisung was having possibly the hardest time getting Hyunjin to calm down. Seemingly, Hyunjin had been quite stressed previously making him act out now that he had slipped. 

"Jinnie sweetheart, you can have them back in a little bit," He tried to say but apparently that wasn't good enough, Hyunjin wanted them- no he needed them _now._ Jisung ran his hand through his hair out of frustration, an idea popped into his mind that might work. It had worked once before when Hyunjin had acted out after not being able to stay up later, due to the tantrum he managed to stay up an hour later which was spend screaming and crying so it wasn't very worthwhile. 

The rapper pulled the little close to his chest, holding him hoping it would help the boy calm down and rationally think. Just when he thought it had worked, Hyunjin's fist came into contact with his stomach, he coughed a little at the unexpected contact. Sure, he had the headspace of a 4-year-old currently but he still inhabited the strength of a fully grown man. 

Fist after fist made contact with Jisung's chest, it had become slightly painful after the 5th punch and he was convinced it was going to hurt for at least an hour. 

"Hyunjin, stop this or I won't give you any of them," He warned the boy, a stern gaze to top it off seemed to do the trick for the little. The quiet groan Jisung let out when the punches finally came to an end was enough for the boy to realise how much he'd messed up- well in his mind it was a big thing, he never wanted to hurt his caregiver, ever. 

Now he was crying for a different reason, two actually, the first because he might not get his plushies after all but that thought was pushed away when he saw the disappointed face of Jisung. 

Numerous replies of 'I'm sorry' spewed out of Hyunjin's mouth as he fell to the floor like an ice cube melting to water, Jisung gasped and knelt down beside the heartbroken little and picked him to the best of his ability despite the awkward positioning they were in. 

"Jinnie please stop apologising, I forgive you love just please stop crying or you're going to make me cry too," Hyunjin peeked his head out of the man's neck seeing Jisung's upset face, sure, he wasn't crying but he looked sad and one thing his caregivers had told him was 'it's always better to be happy when you're sad', Hyunjin never understood the logic behind it but kept it in mind. 

"Dada smile," He whispered out, Jisung giggled causing Hyunjin to pout, he wasn't trying to be funny what was he laughing for? 

Jisung pinched his cheeks softly, he was just too adorable to handle. 

On the other hand, Changbin was sat in the corner with his two littles fast asleep. It was a mystery how he had got them to calm down so fast or how they were even sleeping on such hard flooring and the noise. 

Least to say, the littles all got their plushies later on that day and it was a relief for all of them. Jisung made sure to let the managers know that the gifts will stay in the eyesight of the littles next time there's a fan meet.

"Sworry for punchies Dada," 


End file.
